


Wedding Dress

by LottieHolmes



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: CLAMPkink, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieHolmes/pseuds/LottieHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Girlfriends!Tomoyo and Hokuto design a fabulous wedding dress and discuss how they can force Subaru into it. (SeiSub on the side of course!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the prompt Girlfriends!Tomoyo and Hokuto design a fabulous wedding dress and discuss how they can force Subaru into it. (SeiSub on the side of course!) on CLAMPkink.
> 
> I've never written anything remotely like this so please forgive me if this is terrible. I have never written for CLAMP before so everyone might be a little out of character.

**Wedding Dress:**

Hokuto capped her fine liner pen triumphantly and held up her latest design in satisfaction. Fashion and designing were her strongest traits unlike onmyoujitsu and she had recently found a friend that felt the same way, only the girl made dresses for her best friend and not herself. She had first met Tomoyo Daidouji at a haberdashery in Shibuya and their friendship had bloomed once they began to meet up and exchange designs. Today they were at Hokuto's apartment with the latest issue of vogue open in front of Hokuto as well as a wedding dress magazine. Tomoyo was occupied with drawing a dress with a mountain of ruffles for her friend Sakura-chan.

"What do you think of this design, Tomoyo-chan?"

The younger girl finished off the folds on a ruffle and leaned over. "It's wonderfully cute! Who will be the model?"

Hokuto's mouth stretched into a smirk. "Subaru of course! Although I like dressing him up in a rainbow of colours, white will always suit him the most and he's the one with the boyfriend."

"Sumaragi-san? We might need to change the design slightly, a thinner waist would accentuate his figure better," Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "I saw a beautiful white lace fabric on my way here, we can use that."

"I think you're right," Hokuto answered and grabbed a pencil and another sheet of paper to sketch out her design again, this time adding measurements.

"What about matching gloves? I have seen him a lot, but I have never seen him take off his gloves," Tomoyo suggested. "A long fitted pair with delicate beadwork would be the best for him."

The next few hours passed by pleasantly for the two wedding dress designers with a range of suggestions being thrown into the mix like "needs more lace" and "Sumeragi-san will never even consider it if we make it that short or give it a sheer back" and by the end they had the wedding dress and a number of accessories designed and were deciding on fabrics and when they were going to meet up to make it.

***

"Hokuto-chan, do I really have to model for you? Obaa-ch-"

The older Sumeragi twin cut off her brother, he really did take his job as the 13th Sumeragi head too seriously, but then again she could normally persuade him without too much resistance and most of his wardrobe consisted of her designs so this amount of protest was strange.

"You never normally protest like this."

Subaru looked down at the floor. "I had a dream that I was wearing a white dress and I was being married to Seishirou-san. You were the designer of the dress and your friend Tomoyo-chan was there too, filming it."

Hokuto sweatdropped. Of course Subaru was wary if he had a dream like that and he was powerful enough to have prophetic dreams although she had never heard of it before.

"...What did the dress look like?"

Subaru frowned. Descriptions of clothing were never his best point. "...A meringue."

Hokuto swatted him off in the direction of her spare bedroom which had been converted into a sewing room.

"Don't worry, it doesn't look anything like a meringue."

Tomoyo waited outside the sewing room giggling at the squeals coming from Hokuto-chan's twin. By the sounds of it she had managed to get him in the wedding dress and was now trying to get the garter on. He had agreed to wear the gloves and had made her look away when he put them on for some reason. All that was left now after the garter, was the wedding veil and the arrival of the male Sumeragi-san's twin's "boyfriend; Seishirou Sakurazuka who she had only seen once from a distance when Hokuto-chan had pointed him out;

As if on cue the doorbell pealed and Tomoyo opened the door to find a smiling Seishirou Sakurazuka standing outside.

"You must be Sakurazuka-san," she greeted and closed the door behind him. "Hokuto-chan has nearly finished with Sumeragi-san."

"You must be Daidouji-san," the man answered. "I've heard about you from Hokuto-chan. What has she designed for Subaru-kun this time that necessitates me in my best suit as well?"

Tomoyo strained her ears. The squeals had stopped and now all she could hear was the rustling of fabric.

"I think Hokuto-chan has got the garter on him now so they should be ready now."

At the word "garter" Seishirou raised his eyebrows and Tomoyo watched a predatory glint glow in his eyes. She fought back a shiver and sighed in relief when she heard the sewing room door open and Hokuto-chan's laughter.

"Sei-chan!"

"Hokuto-chan, what have you done to Subaru-kun now?" he asked.

She winked and withdrew back into the sewing room and dragged a violently blushing Subaru out and pushed him towards the veterinarian with aplomb.

Her eyes glinted as predictably Subaru tripped over the hem of the dress and fell gracefully into Seishirou's arms. Naturally as soon as her brother realised whose arms he was in, he jolted back.

"You look very...beautiful, Subaru-kun," the older man said with an unreadable look in his eye as he looked the omnouji up and down.

In unison Hokuto and Tomoyo tittered. They had done a good job on the dress and the sizing. It clung to Subaru's lithe build and accentuated his creamy pale skin and red lips. The lace made him look even more delicate and feminine. In the end they had chosen to make it floor length to keep with western traditions.

"Do you want to see the garter too, Sei-chan?" Hokuto offered gleefully and pulled up the skirt to flash Seishirou a glance of her brother's bare legs and the lacy garter.

To her amusement Seishirou blinked in surprise and looked like he had lost his composure before he recovered to grin like he normally did and say,

"If Subaru-kun is the bride, am I the groom? Shouldn't I be in a white suit?" he glanced down at his black outfit.

"No, black fits perfectly," Hokuto said looking slightly distant. "It shows how you are Subaru's other half."

Seishirou smiled back before rapidly changing the subject. "As nice as it is to see Subaru-like this, we cannot marry so you must have another purpose."

Instead of replying Hokuto led them to the living room where a white background had been set up.

"Tomoyo-chan and I are entering a wedding dress contest and we need models."

"But I'm not a girl!" Subaru protested as he was dragged along by his sister. "Anyone can see that."

Everyone else exchanged looks and Subaru flushed in embarrassment.

"It's not an issue," Hokuto said and laced her brother's arm with Seishirou's so they looked like a perfect married couple. "Obaa-chan won't see the photos, if that is what you're worried about and I won't put your name as the model."

Subaru relaxed slightly and allowed himself to be directed by Hokuto and Tomoyo. The first few photos weren't too bad to pose for until his sister decided it would look more realistic if there was confetti everywhere and if he was carried bridal style by Seishirou. He was very sure that his face was bright crimson by now and was Seishirou's hand supposed to be on his rear end? He wasn't sure, and why was the hand moving?

Finally after what seemed like an age for Subaru, Hokuto replaced the lens cap on her camera and Tomoyo stopped filming.

"I'm going to drop this film off at the developers and pick up some cake for a tea party at Tomoyo-chan's house," Hokuto announced casually and walked off before her words had even registered with her brother. "Sei-chan, you can "help" Subaru with his dress..."

Seishirou grinned widely and waved goodbye to her and Tomoyo-chan whilst Subaru sank to the floor in embarrassment which quickly turned into fright when he looked up to Seishirou leaning down towards him with a look in his eyes which he had never seen before.

"I'll "help" you out of that dress, Subaru-kun..."

 

 

 

 


End file.
